


it’s dark before the dawn

by hernandofuentes



Category: Las Chicas del Cable | Cable Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernandofuentes/pseuds/hernandofuentes
Summary: las chicas del cable au: present days. everyone is alive and happy. you’re welcome.carlota and óscar celebrate new year’s eve with their best friends before celebrating together
Relationships: óscar millán/carlota rodríguez de senillosa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	it’s dark before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this is really cheesy. i won’t apologize

new year’s eve   
“...3,2,1, happy new year!”, everyone screamed as the countdown finally reached its end. It was now 2020, a year they were all excited to spend together just like all the previous ones.   
Marga, Carlota, Óscar, Ángeles and Lidia had met when they all started working at the new communication center in town. Their job was to help people who wanted to create a company or a business build up their communication skills and help them set up ads. Ángeles and Óscar had rapidly became the supervisors thanks to their natural leading skills, and the others were perfectly happy with their post. Over the years, they learnt to know each other and they all became very close. They were all there for Marga’s first heartbreak, for Ángeles after they found out her ex was abusive, for Óscar and Carlota when they fell in love and started dating... They all got to know each other’s partners too, and Pablo, Francisco and Cristobál quickly formed a bond. But that was all a long time ago, ten years exactly. Now both Marga and Lidia had two kids, and Carlota and Óscar had decided to adopt a little boy named Martín. Ángeles and Cristobál were also working on it, now officially dating and eager to form a family. They were best friends, and as best friends, they always celebrated New Year’s Eve together at Marga and Pablo’s place.   
Each couple kissed before they all started hugging each other. Oscár hugged tightly all the girls before he gave a couple pats on the back of each man. After his transition, his life had became much easier. People didn’t doubt him anymore, and if no one told them, they couldn’t tell he was trans. He had never been so happy. All of that wouldn’t have been possible without his dear Carlota though. When her father died, she inherited of a large amount of money, which she immediately spent on a surgery for him. When she got home and told Óscar, he cried until he fell asleep. This woman was his saving grace.   
Once he finished embracing each member of the group, he went back to Carlota who was waiting for him with a flute of champagne. He took it from her hand and pulled her closer by her waist.  
“-Happy new year, my love.  
-Happy new year. I cannot wait to see all the other beautiful things will come to us”, the blonde smiled. Óscar kissed her lovingly, thanking whoever could hear him for blessing him with such a beautiful and brave woman to have by his side everyday. Carlota giggled and broke the kiss.  
“-Do you think it went well with the baby sitter? I really loved the former one...  
-Me too baby, but she seemed really nice and professional, I’m sure Martín is asleep by now.  
-Could we call her? Just to make sure...”  
Óscar smiled softly. Carlota had became very protective of their son very fast. He always knew they would be amazing parents, but the bond they formed with their little angel was stronger than he had expected and the boy loved them as much as they loved him. He sometimes still began to cry when he got home from work a bit later than usual and found them cuddled in their bed, profoundly asleep, Carlota’s hand resting on Martín’s head protectively. She was everything he could have asked for and even more. That’s why in his pocket was currently hidden a beautiful golden ring.   
He nodded at her and they went on the terrace to call the baby sitter. He watched her as she chatted with Julia, grinning and shaking his head as she asked if he had brushed his teeth correctly and changed his underwear. Satisfied, she hung up and hugged him.  
“Julia said everything went really well, but he said he missed us...  
-Maybe we can take him with us next year, he’s seven, that’s older than Julio and Amaría and Marga and Lidia bring them each time anyway.  
Carlota nodded smiling. They had decided not to bring him to parties like this because during one they threw (for Pablo’s birthday), Ángeles’s ex showed up with a knife, threatening to harm anyone who would get in his way to the blonde woman. Thankfully, he had quickly been controlled and thrown out by Óscar, Cristobál and Francisco. Still, ever since Carlota got too anxious if Martín was with them, so they had chosen to leave him home. But he was older now and the incident was a long time ago.   
After their call, they went back inside and danced with their friends for a while. Óscar was unable to get his eyes off his soon to be fiancee. She was wearing a silver dress he had bought her for her first birthday since she was with him, and it had became her favorite. She was a goddess and he would never know how he got lucky enough to be such a huge part of her life. Cristobál noticed the way he was staring and approached him with a pat on the shoulder.   
“You’re staring a bit too intensely for this party to stay PG13, my friend”  
Óscar blushed and smiled shaking his head.  
“Can I tell you something? But you mustn’t repeat it, to anyone, not even Ángeles!  
-I promise pal.  
-I... I’m gonna ask her to marry me tonight”  
The policeman smiled so brightly and hugged him tightly.  
“I am so happy for you, I can’t wait!”  
They hugged for a while smiling, Cristobál wishing him good luck and giving him a bit of advice considering he had already asked Ángeles a long time ago. Comforted in his idea and happy to have told a friend, Óscar went to Carlota and hugged her smiling.  
“-We should go home soon baby, it’s very late already.  
-I agree, my feet are so sore”, she groaned. Óscar smiled and promised to carry her to the car.   
They said their goodbyes to everyone, exchanging wishes and embraces. Carlota gave a kiss to Ángeles’s belly as usual, it was her way of blessing it so the blonde and her husband could have the luck of having a baby together.   
The redhead man, as promised, picked up his love bride style and helped her to their vintage 66’ Mustang Carlota loved so much. The blonde giggled holding his neck and slipped in the passenger seat.  
The drive home was peaceful, Óscar kept his hand on his girlfriend’s thigh the whole time as they chatted about their night. Once they arrived to their apartment, they sent Julia home with a generous amount of money and the promise to call her back, and went to check on their little miracle. Martín was sleeping like a baby, holding the teddy bear his dad had given him the day they picked him up from foster care. Carlota smiled wrapping her arm around her boyfriend’s waist and resting her head on his shoulder.  
“-He’s so beautiful...  
-He’s the most precious thing I’ve ever seen and I mean, I wake up to you every morning”   
Carlota giggled and jokingly slapped his chest before they closed Martín’s door and slipped in their parental suite. While the woman was in their bathroom getting ready for the night, Óscar had changed into his pajamas and was anxiously waiting for her while playing with the little black velvet box hidden in his hand. Once she came back and sat on the bed next to him, he turned to face her.   
“-Carlota, my love...  
-Óscar?”, she giggled watching him. He took a deep breath and stared in her eyes.  
“-Ever since the day we met, you’ve been my rock, my guardian angel. I would never have become the man I am today without your help, I’m of course talking about the surgery but I’m mostly and most importantly talking about how accepting you’ve been and how patient you’ve been.”  
Carlota smiled with tears in her eyes, nodding to tell him to continue.  
“-You’re the best mother I could have wanted for Martín, the best friend I could have wished for, the best lover I could have dreamed of. That’s why...”  
He got on his knee in front of her and big tears started rolling down the blonde’s face even though she was smiling from one ear to the other.   
“...Carlota Rodriguez de Senillosa, my love, my life, would you make me the pleasure of becoming my wife?”   
Carlota nodded smiling and kissed him so hard, wetting his cheeks and nose. She grabbed his face and stared in his eyes nodding again.   
“-Yes, yes, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...”   
Óscar smiled so brightly and started crying too, slipping the ring on her finger. He got back up and kissed her lovingly before laying her down on their bed, wanting to make love to the woman of his life knowing she was his forever.


End file.
